Some bird deterrents rely on a sloped surface to deter birds from alighting. In such instances the deterring aspect of the device is usually based on a combination of the degree of slope of the surface and the texture of the surface. One such device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,906 to Voran et al. The '906 patent describes an egg guard for a poultry cage, which is sloped so that a bird would slide off it.
Another bird deterrent with a sloped surface is described in U.S. Publication No. 2002/0073633. That publication actually describes birds sliding off of the surface. U.S. Publication No. 2004/0194423 describes still other sloped devices.
All of these devices suffer from dimensional limitations; a bird must land on the sloped surface in order to be deterred. If the device is too small to cover the entire perching area, a bird will simply land along side of it. Consider, for example, a ledge of a building where birds are likely to perch. Such ledges can range considerably in size. A sloped bird deterrent that covers less than the entire space of the ledge is virtually worthless since birds can perch on the portion of the ledge that is not covered by the slope. At the same time, a sloped bird deterrent that is too large for a particular perch can be unsteady or at least will be aesthetically unpleasing.
The wide range of possible deployment surfaces and shapes creates considerable problem in manufacturing and distribution of sloped bird deterrent products. Thus, there is a need for a sloped bird deterrent that can be adjusted to fit a variety of different sized areas.